The Speed Force Vs the Time Lord
by Tron45
Summary: A flash of lightning and a man in yellow. The shrieking of the Daleks and the groaning of the TARDIS. A Lord of Time and a Master of Speed. Who is this mysterious "Reverse" who is slaughtering the Daleks with hardly any effort at all, and can the Doctor stop him? Or does the Doctor even want to stop him?


Dalek camps are known for many things. The sounds of screaming and death, the smell of flesh burning in the incinerators, the even worse smells of human defecation all around in the horrendous "living" conditions of the workers. But the one thing Dalek camps are known most for are the Daleks. Hundreds of the trash cans on meth roll around, making sure none of the prisoners are attempting an escape, or exterminating the useless ones. A few of them are equipped with a bit different mechanisms than the typical plunger like interfaces that the Daleks are known for to better subdue the humans and other creatures they captured.

But the one thing that the Dalek camps are not known for are streaks of red lightning zooming through. Even so, that didn't stop this particular streak of lightning.

It moved faster than the Daleks or human prisoners could properly register, but in the brief moments that they could see it, it almost looked like there was a man in a yellow suit with glowing red eyes in the lightning. And as the man in the lightning passed by each Dalek, it was left shredded to ribbons, the armor ripped apart like it was tissue paper, the creature inside an eviscerated mess of blood and internal organs.

The red streak had passed by and killed more than a dozen Daleks in the span of a single second. By the time the Daleks realized that someone, or something, had been running through the camp killing them, there were only six Daleks left, all of them gathered in the control room.

"INFORM HIGH COMMAND!" one of the Daleks shrilled at his companions. "UNKNOWN INTRUDER IS IN CAMP 257! REINFORCEMENTS ARE REQUIRED!" As the Dalek turned its swivel head to face his comrades, all it saw was their remains, shredded just like the rest of them. Suddenly, right in front of it, appeared what looked like a blur of a human in a yellow suit of some kind. The human's body was vibrating, even though he was standing perfectly still, and red electricity ran up and down his body while his eyes glowed a bright red. "EXTERMINATE!" it shouted. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Its gunstalk swung to point at the man in yellow to fire a beam of energy that would kill any normal human. But this one just moved to the side in a blur, then it swung its arm down, the appendage still vibrating so fast that it cut off the gunstalk completely.

"You are the last Dalek in this camp," the man in yellow said, his voice deep and morphed, not like a normal human's. "You will open a visual channel to your High Command."

"DALEKS DO NOT TAKE ORDERS," the Dalek said derisively.

"No. But you do feel pain!" The man shoved his still vibrating hand into the Dalek's armor, passing through like the armor wasn't even there. The creature that was inside it tried to press as far back as it could, but there was no room to escape, and the hand pressed into its flesh, causing its nerves to vibrate intensely, and the Dalek to scream in pain. "Right now, my hand is pressed against your most sensitive nerve cluster and vibrating at an intensity of 5,000 oscillations a second. If you want me to stop, you will open the visual channel to your High Command."

"VISUAL… CHANNEL…. OPEN!" the Dalek shrieked, and its eyestalk brightened slightly as the Dalek High Command began to receive a transmission from its visual centers.

The red plated Dalek Emperor swiveled his head. "TRANSMISSION RECIEVED!" His eyestalk pointed up slightly as he looked at the image on the screen. While the blue image made individual colors impossible to see clearly, it was still easily able to determine that the figure on the screen was vibrating at an incredibly fast rate, and its eyes were definitely glowing. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

"Who I am is irrelevant," the man on the screen said, voice still very distorted, possibly even more so by the long range transmission. "You will never learn my name, nor will you learn where I am from. Know only this, as of this moment, I am declaring open war upon the Daleks. Your kind are a stench to creation, and I will see you all exterminated."

"YOU WOULD EXTERMINATE THE DALEKS?! YOU ARE BUT ONE MAN, WE ARE BILLIONS! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED BEFORE YOU LEAVE THE CAMP!"

"Really? The hundreds of dead Daleks you'll find here tell a different story."

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" the Emperor ordered one last time.

"You can call me… Reverse…" the man said, and the Dalek swore it could see a small smile on his lips.

In the Dalek camp, Reverse intensified the vibrations of his hand and thrust forward, slaughtering the Dalek as if he'd tossed it in a blender before slicing upward and tearing the armor apart, leaving a hole and then a massive shredded gap where his hand and arm had been. As he looked around and surveyed the destruction he had left in his wake, he allowed himself another small grin before he disappeared in another streak of red lightning.


End file.
